Le réveil du démon
by Shadow hybris
Summary: Et si, avant de devenir l'homme d'affaires sans scrupules et assoiffé de vengeance, Kazuya n'avait été qu'un adolescent ordinaire, ignorant tout de son démon? Inspiré de la véritable histoire, voici comment tout aurait pu commencer au sein du clan Mishima
1. Chapter 1

**Avant toute chose, je déclare solennellement que je ne suis pas la créatrice du Tekken et de ses protagonistes et que je me contente de jouer avec les personnages que des personnes à l'imagination débordante ont eu la bonne idée d'inventer à ma place. En clair, l'univers Tekken appartient à Namco. C'est dit!**

**La question du disclaimer étant réglée, bienvenue à vous, lecteurs! Merci d'avoir choisi cette fanfic, en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus!**

**Je tiens d'emblée à préciser que c'est ma toute première fiction (et sans doute unique) sur le fandom du Tekken. L'histoire est un peu fantaisiste. Si je reprends la base du jeu, j'avoue y avoir apporté quelques modifications pour les besoins de mon intrigue, en m'inspirant légèrement de l'animé (qui on le sait ne suit que vaguement l'histoire des jeux vidéos). Les relations entre certains personnages ont été un peu changées: ainsi Kazuya et Jun sont amis d'enfance comme dans le manga et Kazuya et Paul ne sont pas rivaux comme dans le premier Tekken. J'espère que ces petits détails ne vous gêneront pas trop.**

**En un mot, cette histoire s'inspire du jeu vidéo Tekken mais ne suit pas rigoureusement l'intrigue. Je vous livre ici une version, ce qui aurait pu se passer avant le premier Iron Fist Tournament. Comment Kazuya est-il devenu le monstre égoïste et sans scrupules qu'on connaît? En voici un version imaginaire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira! Les reviews sont les bienvenues.**

**Bonne lecture!** Prologue

* * *

_- Je n'ai… jamais…_

_Sous l'effet de la colère, Heihachi ne parvenait plus à articuler correctement, ni même à terminer ses phrases. Les traits déformés par la rage, il s'ébroua comme un animal et jeta son fils au sol avec plus de violence que s'il avait été un vulgaire déchet._

_- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu viennes au monde ! cracha l'homme le teint violacé et les bajoues frémissantes._

_Il confirma ses dires en faisant pleuvoir sur l'infortuné à terre une nouvelle volée de coups puissants. _

_Kazuya était déjà tellement meurtri par tout ce qu'il avait reçu que le souffle lui manquait. Il était incapable de laisser échapper ne fut-ce qu'un gémissement de douleur et pourtant elle le tiraillait atrocement. Il s'empêcha de crier cependant, non pas parce qu'il voulait se montrer brave mais d'une part parce qu'un éclat de voix accentuerait le mal qui le rongeait en forçant sur ses blessures et d'autre part car le goût infect du sang lui retournait l'estomac. S'il se hasardait à ouvrir la bouche, il ne doutait pas de vomir un flot d'hémoglobine, ce dont il n'avait pas très envie. La situation était déjà suffisamment catastrophique comme cela._

_Kazuya avait toujours été frappé par la grandeur des pieds d'Heihachi mais à présent qu'il les recevaient sur chaque centimètres carré de son corps, cela lui paraissait d'autant plus percutant. Le vieux bougre semblait infatigable, transformé en bête de trait par la colère qui le consumait entièrement._

_- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? siffla Heihachi en saisissant à nouveau son fils par la tignasse pour l'attirer vers lui et chuchoter à son oreille ces mots terribles. Je me portais tellement mieux en te sachant mort._

_Kazuya ne répondit rien et tenta de retenir les larmes de frustration et d'impuissance qui luttaient pour rouler le long de ses joues endolories. La sinistre vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait strictement aucune idée de la réponse à cette question. En effet, pourquoi était-il revenu ? Qu'avait-il espéré obtenir de bon à s'approcher d'un homme comme Heihachi Mishima ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté éloigné de lui comme on le lui avait tant conseillé ? Si seulement il avait su prêter une oreille plus attentive à ceux qui avaient voulu le protéger !_

_Personne ne pouvait plus rien pour lui à présent. Il était à la merci d'Heihachi, qui allait se faire un plaisir de le tuer. Qui allait le sauver désormais ? Ses amis étaient morts ou loin d'ici. Il était seul, seul face à son tragique destin et après avoir enduré mille souffrances, il allait à nouveau connaître l'épreuve ultime de la mort à seulement seize ans. Quelle piètre vie tout de même ! Le regard esquivant le monstre qui enserrait sa gorge comme un étau, Kazuya contemplait le ciel étoilé par-dessus l'épaule de celui qui lui avait malencontreusement donné la vie et qui allait lui reprendre avec le même dégoût. Frappé d'une pensée stupide, il se demanda s'il monterait au firmament lorsqu'Heihachi l'aurait tué et si oui, de quoi serait composé cette nouvelle « vie » ? _Elle sera toujours mieux que celle que j'aurais eue ici bas_, songea Kazuya tristement._

_Le jeune homme perdit subitement le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'Heihachi le repoussa sur le sol toujours avec la même brutalité, furieux de l'indifférence que lui vouait son fils. A ses yeux, c'était une marque d'insolence, la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase. Il était tant d'en finir. Le regard dément, Heihachi dégaina son revolver et le pointa sur le front à nouveau nu du jeune garçon. _

_Kazuya fixa le canon sans se débattre avec une sorte de lassitude. Ses plaies sanguinolentes sur son visage, son torse et ailleurs offrait un triste spectacle. Au plus profond de sa déchéance, l'adolescent n'avait plus la force de lutter._

_- Tout s'achève ce soir, déclara Heihachi avec un mélange de triomphe et de folie, et pour de bon cette fois. Tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter l'enfer d'où tu as émergé…_

_Que lui reprochait-il donc à la fin ? pensa Kazuya, qui ne retenait plus ses larmes étant donné l'état de la situation. Qu'avait-il pu lui faire sinon venir au monde ?_

_-… Mais ce soir, je vais t'y renvoyer, Kazuya…_

_Peut-on haïr à ce point quelqu'un qui ne vous a rien fait ? Kazuya lui-même n'arrivait pas à le détester véritablement en dépit de toutes les tortures qu'il lui avait infligées._

_- Adieu maintenant ! murmura Heihachi d'une voix étrangement solennelle. Mon enfant démoniaque._

_Le coup partit. La balle se logea entre les deux yeux du jeune homme, qui s'effondra les bras en croix._

* * *

**Voilà, c'est court je l'admets mais c'est un début.**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis agréablement surprise de constater que ce début de fic a été lu ^^. Merci Hachiko pour ta review!**

**Voici donc la suite! Petite piqure de rappel: le prologue nous plongeait in medias res comme on dit mais ce n'était qu'une séquence de début. A présent c'est l'histoire à proprement parler qui débute. Ce chapitre est court et peut paraître très déroutant pour les fans du Tekken. Rassurez-vous il s'agit bien de la bonne histoire même si la plupart des noms ne vous disent rien. C'est simplement que je plante le décor, tout se met en place. Vous allez comprendre ce que je veux dire par là, je vous laisse découvrir.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!!**

Chapitre 1 : La déchéance des Kimura

- Kazuya, tu ne veux pas venir dire au revoir à ton père ?

Le jeune homme tressaillit tant il avait redouté d'entendre ces mots. Il s'était volontairement exilé à l'autre bout de la salle aux dimensions d'un gymnase de jeux olympiques dans l'espoir de se faire oublier mais ses rêves s'étaient apparemment révélés vains. L'adolescent prit une profonde inspiration et fit volte-face pour observer sa mère qui lui faisait signe d'approcher. Même si son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, Kazuya savait qu'il n'avait pas d'échappatoire possible. N'ayant pas le courage de lui avouer qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'approcher du cercueil, le jeune garçon n'eut d'autre choix que celui d'avancer d'un pas de martyr, comme s'il allait à l'échafaud. _Allons un peu de courage ! _se dit-il mentalement pour presser le pas. _Si je n'y vais pas, je risque de le regretter._

Tatsumi Kimura reposait paisiblement dans sa boîte de velours capitonné, richement décoré par les bons soins de généreux cousins, qui avaient eu la gentillesse de prendre en charge les frais des funérailles. La famille Kimura, en effet, ne bénéficiait pas de ressources suffisantes pour assurer à un défunt un enterrement digne de ce nom. La veillée funéraire elle-même avait été des plus modestes. Pour leur chance, la plupart des convives leur avaient remis des enveloppes bien garnies, ce qui n'était cependant qu'un maigre dédommagement.

Kazuya posa des mains tremblantes sur les bords du cercueil, dernière demeure de son géniteur avant le grand voyage, et contempla sa face luisante sous les néons de lumière trop crue. Comme il semblait heureux ! Ses traits n'étaient plus tirés, ses paupières closes celaient ses yeux éteints et son être tout entier ne dégageait plus cette mélancolie, qui ne l'avait plus quitté aux ultimes instants de sa vie. Apparemment la mort lui avait donné des ailes pour voler jusqu'au paradis. Cette constatation ne représentait en rien une consolation pour Kazuya.

Détournant ses yeux du visage affable de son père, le jeune homme descendit jusqu'à son cou et son cœur fit des bonds dans sa poitrine. L'image de cet homme en costume de bureau, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol avec ses pieds tournoyant sur eux-mêmes comme un lustre de papier assaillit Kazuya tel un flash. Celui-ci s'en trouva mal pendant un bref instant et laissa échapper involontairement un petit cri.

- Kazuya ! s'écria sa mère soudain prise de panique en se penchant sur lui pour l'aider à se redresser. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Celui-ci s'éloigna vivement du cercueil et tourna la tête pour cacher ses larmes.

- Ca va, mentit-il d'une voix peu convaincante, quand est-ce que ça se termine ?

- Kazuya…

Noriko considérait son fils avec la plus grande gravité. Prenant délicatement le visage du jeune garçon entre ses mains, elle le força à croiser son regard et perçut aussitôt les larmes qu'il retenait avec peine. Elle regretta alors de l'avoir appelé à venir voir le défunt une dernière fois. La veille déjà, il s'était montré réticent à aller le visiter au cours de la cérémonie.

- Je sais combien c'est très dur mon chéri, souffla-t-elle avec affection, mais il faut te montrer courageux… pour que ton père soit fier de toi.

Ces mots heurtèrent Kazuya en plein cœur et éveillèrent en lui une vague de colère qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Le jeune homme saisit les mains de sa mère et les retira brusquement, les yeux soudain flamboyant.

- Fier de moi ? releva-t-il avec une amertume proche de l'acidité. Tu parles ! S'il avait un semblant de considération pour moi… ou pour toi… il ne se serait pas suicidé !

- Kazuya !

Noriko recula apeurée, le visage blême, portant ses mains à sa bouche, comme si son fils venait de proférer le plus abominable des blasphèmes. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre, conscient de la gravité de ses propos et voulut s'excuser mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, comme si une part de lui-même pensait réellement ce qu'il avait dit.

- N'accuse pas ton père, par pitié ! gémit Noriko, les yeux inondés de larmes. Il n'est pas responsable. C'était un accident.

- Un accident ?

Kazuya éclata d'un rire sans joie, qui décolora un peu plus les joues de sa mère. Un accident ! Quelle blague ! Il fallait bien être un médecin légiste incompétent à la solde de Mishima pour clamer qu'on se pendait au beau milieu de son salon par accident. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient tous d'abord ? Ils n'étaient pas là, ils n'avaient pas vu.

C'était lui, Kazuya, qui avait trouvé son père suspendu à la poutre du salon par un drap comme une marionnette grotesque, ses yeux encore ouverts et révulsés fixant son fils comme un zombie. Cette image resterait à jamais gravée dans son esprit, impérissable tableau morbide, qui hanterait tous ses cauchemars pendant des mois et peut-être des années.

Tout s'était passé si vite. Kazuya rentrait du lycée comme tous les jours, songeant distraitement à la manière dont il pourrait s'y prendre pour inviter la belle Jun Kazama au cinéma… sans lui laisser croire qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous galant évidemment sinon c'était la veste assurée. Bref Kazuya réfléchissait ainsi, à mille lieues de s'imaginer qu'une fraction de seconde plus tard, il allait mettre un pied dans sa maison et serait accueilli par la mort au lieu de son père, avachi sur le canapé comme tous les jours depuis son licenciement.

Noriko avait raison sur un point : Tatsumi n'était qu'en partie responsable de son suicide, même si cette partie était la plus considérable de toutes, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Néanmoins rien ne serait peut-être arrivé si Mishima n'avait pas eu le mauvais goût de le renvoyer comme un malpropre après vingt ans de bons et loyaux services, sans motif véritable.

Tatsumi appartenait à cette catégorie de gens sans force de caractère, ni ambition prononcée. De son vivant, il avait toujours été un homme calme et discret, parlant peu parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire et ne portant d'intérêt pour rien. Malgré l'amour filial qu'il lui vouait, Kazuya avait toujours pensé de lui qu'il était l'archétype d'un homme inintéressant. D'ailleurs tous deux n'avaient jamais eu grand-chose à se dire, se contentant d'habiter sous le même toit mais se portant une certaine indifférence, comme des étrangers. Et il agissait pareillement à l'égard de son épouse. Noriko avait beau pleurer à chaudes larmes, c'était surtout la destruction de l'équilibre familial qu'elle déplorait car assurément elle n'avait pas eu un mariage heureux. Comment pouvait-on s'épanouir au sein d'un foyer dirigé par un fantoche dont la seule préoccupation résidait dans son travail pitoyable d'employé de bureau au sein de l'une des innombrables compagnie de la tentaculaire Zaibatsu Mishima ?

Comme il était impensable de salir le nom le plus illustre du Japon et peut-être de la planète, la Zaibatsu Mishima n'avait été aucunement tenue pour responsable de la mort de Tatsumi Kimura et les médecins avaient attribué son suicide à une maladie du cerveau. Partout désormais, on racontait que Kimura était fou. C'était la seule explication plausible car il fallait au moins être atteint d'une déficience mentale pour abandonner à leur triste sort une femme et un fils de quinze ans. Kazuya n'était pas d'accord avec ce diagnostic, convaincu que son père avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il avait choisi de se supprimer en tout égoïsme parce qu'il n'avait plus rien de tangible sur quoi focaliser sa misérable existence. Cela ne constituait en rien une excuse. Le jeune homme lui en voulait terriblement et rageait de ne pouvoir lui en faire reproche. Cette coquille vide n'avait pas eu le cran de vivre, pas même pour sa famille alors il ne valait rien. C'était dit !

La colère lui étant un peu passée, Kazuya poussa un long soupir de décompression et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, dont la brillantine étincelait sous les néons. Il avait dû s'en mettre trois fois plus qu'à l'accoutumée pour faire enfin tenir ses cheveux en place. Généralement ils avaient tendance à partir à leur guise dans tous les sens.

- Oui tu as raison, se rattrapa-t-il alors en fixant sa mère sentencieusement, c'était un accident. Je suis désolé.

Noriko sembla s'apaiser un peu et revint vers son fils qu'elle serra doucement dans ses bras maigres.

- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura-t-elle avec indulgence, c'est la souffrance qui te fait parler ainsi.

Sans doute disait-elle vrai. Tatsumi avait beau être… ce qu'il était, il n'en restait pas moins son père, même s'ils n'avaient strictement rien en commun, à commencer par le physique. Bizarrement Kazuya ne ressemblait à aucun de ses parents : tous deux étaient chétifs comme des moineaux et pâle comme des plantes abandonnées dans la pénombre alors que leur fils arborait une silhouette élancée et athlétique, ainsi qu'une mine éternellement solaire et éclatante. Peut-être cette vitalité était-elle due à son jeune âge, en tous les cas, Kazuya avait toujours eu beaucoup de succès auprès de la gent féminine pour sa belle énergie et son visage d'ange, qu'il paraissait n'avoir hérité de personne. Noriko prétendait qu'il ressemblait à sa grand-mère mais après avoir vu des photographies, le jeune homme n'en était que modérément convaincu.

Alarmés par les éclats de voix, les moines étaient venus voir ce qui se passait et comprirent à la confusion ambiante qu'il était largement temps de mettre un terme à l'épreuve. La crémation fut de courte durée, bien qu'elle semblât s'éterniser pendant des heures pour Kazuya. Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus des temples, des moines, des poignées de main désolées et des condoléances hypocrites de la part de gens qui n'avaient probablement jamais connu son père. Par chance, Heihachi Mishima ne s'était pas déplacé, quoiqu'il eût envoyé une délégation pour porter un « faible dédommagement » à Noriko. Sur le coup, Kazuya avait eu envie de prendre l'enveloppe pleine de billets et de la brûler avec hargne mais sa mère l'en avait vite dissuadé. Leur situation financière, inquiétante depuis le renvoi de Tatsumi, ne leur permettait pas de cracher ainsi sur de l'argent, même s'il venait d'un donateur aussi répugnant que Mishima.

Kazuya ne l'avait jamais rencontré, ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait mais il le détestait… autant qu'un adolescent mécontent le pouvait. Il le détestait bien sûr parce qu'il avait contribué à la mort de son père mais ce n'était qu'un facteur aggravant. Kazuya ne l'aimait déjà pas lorsqu'il était petit garçon. Heihachi en demandait tellement à ses employés que son père n'était pratiquement jamais à la maison. Même Noriko, qui faisait le ménage dans une autre compagnie appartenant à Mishima, effectuait des heures supplémentaires à la pelle. Ce Heihachi n'était qu'un esclavagiste sans cœur. C'était la réputation qu'il s'était taillée depuis des années et Kazuya ne doutait pas qu'elle fût fondée.

Lorsqu'enfin les Kimura purent sortir du crématorium, la nuit était tombée et ils se hâtèrent de rentrer à la maison, parlant peu tout au long du trajet. Kazuya était à des kilomètres de leur voiture. Il voguait sur un océan d'incertitudes, le cœur saignant partagé entre la rancune qu'il vouait à son lâche de père et la tristesse de n'avoir plus ce pilier sur lequel se reposer. Noriko aussi était ailleurs. Elle avait le regard fixé sur la route et ses mains sur le volant produisait de petits gestes lents et mécaniques, comme si elle s'était tout à coup métamorphosée en robot. Un millier de pensées déferlaient en elle comme un torrent furieux. Kazuya et elle étaient seuls à présent. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le décès d'un homme si transparent produirait un vide aussi affreux.

La maison paraissait devenue immense et les murs résonnaient inexplicablement du silence qui y régnait comme si une force mystérieuse tapait contre la façade pour faire entendre combien la demeure des Kimura sonnait creux désormais. Le chef de famille s'était enfui, que restait-il à ces deux pauvres créatures ? Plus d'argent, plus de considération, plus d'autorité paternelle, aussi infime soit-elle. Arrivée au domicile, Noriko congédia son fils dans sa chambre et contempla le salon vide dans l'obscurité, le regard obstinément attiré par la poutre à laquelle s'était pendu son mari. Elle n'avait pas été témoin du spectacle macabre comme son fils : on l'avait appelée au travail en urgence et quand elle était arrivée à la maison, le corps avait déjà été décroché de la poutre. Elle n'avait même pas pu voir la marque infâme de l'instrument de torture, profondément ancrée dans son cou pourtant elle se l'imaginait fort bien. Elle voyait toute la scène comme si elle avait été à la place de Kazuya rentrant de l'école, pire encore : comme si elle avait été à côté de Tatsumi lorsqu'il était monté sur la chaise pour nouer le drap à la poutre, affichant pour la première fois de sa vie une mine résolue sur son visage indolent.

Cédant à la folie que lui inspirait toutes ces horribles rêveries, l'esprit de Noriko se rompit subitement et elle s'écroula au sol en poussant un hurlement de bête blessée. Pour la seconde fois en très peu de temps, Kazuya ressentit la plus grande peur de sa vie et fonça au rez-de-chaussée, redoutant le pire. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser sa mère seule. Lui-même ne se sentait pas en état d'affronter cette nuit en tête-à-tête avec ses papillons noirs. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva agenouillé auprès de sa mère et voulut l'aider à se redresser mais c'était déjà trop tard : Noriko aussi avait abandonné à sa façon.

Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une suite de journées tranquilles passées à récurer les sols et les vitres de la compagnie Mishima avant de rentrer à la maison à la nuit tombée pour constater combien son fils avait grandi et son mari vieilli. Cette mort si brusque, si inattendue, cette lâcheté de Tatsumi, qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu, ce départ qui survenait si tôt… tout cela était beaucoup trop pour une femme simple, dont les seules épreuves jusqu'à présent avaient été la crainte de ne pas avoir assez d'argent pour nourrir les trois pauvres bouches que constituaient son foyer. Elle n'avait jamais connu le vrai malheur, ni le vrai bonheur d'ailleurs… hormis peut-être lorsqu'elle avait serré son fils dans ses bras pour la première fois. Kazuya représentait sa seule lueur de joie mais même elle n'allait pas suffire à la sauver.

- Maman !

Noriko hurlait, s'arrachait les cheveux, les yeux roulant dans ses orbites et devenus plus blancs que neige, la bave coulant de ses lèvres tordues. Kazuya était plus terrifié encore que lorsqu'il avait trouvé son père dans le salon le jour précédent et pourtant, il n'aurait pas cru cela possible. Que se passait-il donc ? De quelle genre de crise Noriko était-elle prise exactement ? Que devait-il faire pour la soulager ? Kazuya n'y connaissait rien en secourisme et tant bien même, il aurait su, il était trop paniqué pour faire quoique ce soit. Il était juste pétrifié devant le spectacle horrible de cette pauvre femme secouée de convulsions, comme si elle était possédée par un monstre, qui lutterait pour sortir de son corps. Ses vociférations presque inhumaines traduisaient une souffrance physique alors même qu'elle n'était pas véritablement blessée.

- Maman ! répéta Kazuya avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait voulu prier, tant il ne savait plus vers qui se tourner, mais il ne croyait en aucun dieu. Son impuissance devant la détresse de la dernière personne qui lui restait le rendait malade. Il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais aucune idée ne lui venait.

- Maman je t'en prie, calme-toi !

Elle ne l'entendait plus.

- S'il te plaît ! gémit Kazuya, qui se sentait sombrer à son tour. Ne me laisse pas toi aussi ! Je n'ai plus que toi. Si tu me laisses, je suis tout seul ! Maman, s'il te plaît ! Tiens le coup ! Je vais appeler du secours.

Prononcer ces derniers mots à voix haute lui rendit un regain d'énergie. Tout en s'efforçant d'ignorer les beuglements, qui envahissaient la maison, Kazuya sauta sur ses pieds et se rua sur le téléphone. Qui appeler ? Il n'avait pas de famille. Un médecin ? La police ? Les pompiers ? Le jeune homme opta pour ces derniers.

Jusqu'à leur arrivée, Kazuya ne se souvint plus très bien de ce qui se passa. Sans doute échoua-t-il auprès de sa mère pour tenter encore de la calmer mais rien de ce qu'il fit ne marcha car lorsque les pompiers pénétrèrent chez lui, la crise était toujours aussi violente sinon plus encore. Noriko était une autre : elle braillait des sons incohérents, ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites en un ballet effarouché, dont Kazuya ne put soutenir la vue bien longtemps, et plusieurs touffes de ses longs cheveux grisonnants résidaient à présent entre ses mains tremblantes. Ce fut la dernière image que l'adolescent emporta d'elle avant qu'elle ne fut ensevelie sous une armée de pompiers, qui l'immobilisèrent non sans difficulté le plus délicatement possible, avant de l'emmener hors de la maison. Ils n'accordèrent pas un regard à Kazuya, à moins que ce dernier ne s'en fût pas aperçu, trop occupé à regarder sa mère se faire extraire de la maison en hurlant à la mort.

En un rien de temps, Kazuya se retrouva seul au monde.

* * *

Hum j'aurais peut-être dû préciser avant mais cette fic s'ouvre sur un début assez sombre. L'ambiance sera un peu plus légère dans les prochains chapitres.

Vous avez bien sûr reconnu Kazuya... ou pas parce qu'il faut avouer qu'on a dû mal à reconnaître le redoutable homme d'affaires dans cet adolescent "ordinaire". Pas de panique, je n'ai pas perdu la boule, je sais pertinemment qu'il ne s'appelle pas réellement Kazuya Kimura lol. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais suivre scrupuleusement l'histoire donnée par les créateurs de Namco. Dans ma version, Kazuya a donc été adopté par les Kimura. On en apprendra plus sur les circonstances de cette adoption dans la suite de cette fic, donc si vous voulez savoir, à très bientôt pour les prochains chapitres.

Merci d'avoir lu! Une petite review pour avoir votre avis please?

Histoire de vous appâter pour la suite mdrr, je vous annonce que dans le prochain chapitre, deux célèbres personnages du jeu apparaîtront. Le premier: Jun Kazama (eh ouais ^^), pour le second, je vous laisse la surprise...


	3. Chapter 3

Bien le bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfic !

**Comme promis, Jun et un autre personnage de l'univers Tekken sont au rendez-vous. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Merci à ceux qui lisent cette fic et qui commentent**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Sa Majesté Vaniteuse

Lorsque Kazuya ouvrit les yeux au matin, il eut la surprise de constater qu'il avait passé la nuit sur le tapis du salon et qu'il portait toujours ses habits de cérémonie. Désorienté dans un premier temps, la mémoire lui revint cependant bien vite : la crémation, la crise de Noriko. Ce dernier épisode lui rendit aussitôt toute son énergie et lui donna une impulsion du diable qui lui permit de se redresser d'un bond en position assise.

- Maman ! appela-t-il soudain livide.

C'était un cri spontané du reste car il savait pertinemment qu'il était seul à la maison. Les rayons du soleil entrant par les larges fenêtre rendaient par chance l'endroit beaucoup moins lugubre que la veille mais ce n'était qu'une piètre consolation. Un millier d'émotions fortes et contradictoires tourmentaient le pauvre garçon, qui ne savait guère ce qu'il convenait de faire. Des pensées diverses cohabitaient dans son cerveau embrumé : où ont-ils emmené Maman ? Quelle heure est-il ? Quand va-t-elle revenir ? Oh ! je suis en retard au lycée ! Et si elle ne revient pas, que vais-je devenir ? Zut ! je n'ai pas révisé pour l'interro de maths !

Frappé d'un accès de tournis, Kazuya retomba allongé sur le tapis et attendit la fin de l'averse. Lorsque la tempête, qui sévissait dans son cerveau, s'atténua enfin, l'adolescent eut l'impression que des heures venaient de s'écouler alors qu'il n'en était rien. Il lui sembla pourtant qu'il réfléchissait déjà un peu plus clairement. Avec des mouvements incertains, il se releva et tituba jusqu'au téléphone, ressentant la faiblesse de n'avoir rien avalé depuis la veille à midi. Comme s'il avait la tête à manger quoique ce soit ! Il avait une mère, qui avait pété les plombs suite au décès de son mari, dans la nature. Les exigences du corps passaient après. La seule chose qui comptait pour l'instant, c'était de limiter le désastre qu'était devenu sa vie en moins de deux jours.

Un message, enregistré par le répondeur téléphonique, de la part d'un certain professeur Nakamura, l'informa bien vite et le dispensa de toute recherche. Sa mère avait été conduite à un hôpital psychiatrique dans lequel on l'avait interné d'urgence. Monsieur Kazuya Kimura était prié de bien vouloir passer à l'adresse donnée pour s'enquérir de l'état de Madame Noriko Kimura et des mesures à prendre concernant son état de santé pour le moins préoccupant. La voix du docteur Nakamura était sèche et plus directe encore que celle de la femme invisible dans le répondeur, qui demandait à Kazuya s'il souhaitait réécouter le message. Le jeune homme réécouta afin de noter l'adresse. Il irait chercher la localisation exacte de l'hôpital sur internet.

Savoir sa mère internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique provoqua un effet contradictoire sur Kazuya d'un côté, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant après la scène qu'elle avait jouée la veille. De l'autre, si son état réclamait un internement à longue durée, cela signifiait que Kazuya était effectivement seul à présent et qu'il ne pouvait plus compter que sur lui-même. A cette perspective, le jeune homme sentit sa propre conscience vaciller dangereusement. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne connaissait rien à la vie en solitaire : il était incapable de gérer une maison, de payer des factures… d'ailleurs avec quoi les paierait-il si plus personne n'était là pour faire entrer l'argent ?

Pris de vertige, Kazuya se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil pour mieux s'en relever. Il n'allait pas se déclarer vaincu à son tour. La situation était catastrophique mais elle aurait pu être pire… bien que Kazuya ne vît pas tout à fait comment elle pouvait s'envenimer davantage : Tatsumi ascensionnait l'échelle menant jusqu'aux anges pendant que Noriko descendait dans les bas-fonds de la vésanie. Et à lui Kazuya, quelle était son option ? Rester sur terre ne semblait déjà pas mal. Pas question pour lui de flirter avec la folie ou la mort, il n'était pas fait du même bois que ses parents. Il pouvait s'en sortir. Il suffisait d'un peu de courage, bon sang !

Fort de ses nouvelles résolutions, Kazuya sentit un flux électrique lui parcourir le corps avec une telle intensité qu'il crut presque voir littéralement un éclair l'envelopper. Le prodige fut aussi éphémère qu'un battement d'aile de papillon mais le laissa quelques instants hébété. Secouant la tête pour remettre en ordre ses pensées, l'adolescent reprit vite contenance. Il avait quinze ans. D'ailleurs, dans quelques jours, il en aurait seize. Il était presque un homme à présent. Il était assez grand pour vivre par ses propres moyens. Et d'abord, il ne fallait pas partir aussi défaitiste : peut-être Noriko sortirait-elle bien vite de son asile. Seul le docteur Nakamura pouvait l'orienter à ce sujet.

De prime abord, Kazuya avait songé à se rendre directement à l'hôpital puis s'était ravisé et avait plutôt décidé d'aller au lycée. La décision pouvait paraître surprenante, d'ailleurs Kazuya lui-même n'en revenait pas d'avoir fait preuve d'une telle jugeote, cependant il avait songé à juste titre que dans l'état actuel des choses, il valait mieux ne pas risquer le renvoi de l'école. Le jeune homme était déjà sur la liste noire des élèves à problèmes de la Mishima High School. Non pas qu'il fût un gamin particulièrement rebelle mais il avait eu quelques différends avec un camarade de classe, qui l'avait exposé à de lourdes sanctions. Si Kazuya en avait réchappé de justesse, il était à présent prié de se tenir à carreau. A la moindre incartade, il prenait la porte purement et simplement.

Ce fut donc avec la certitude d'agir pour le mieux que le jeune homme déambula dans les couloirs de la prestigieuse école sponsorisée par Mishima ce jour-là. Il faisait acte de présence, même si ses pensées étaient pleinement concentrées sur sa mère. D'ailleurs personne ne faisait guère attention à lui. Depuis qu'on savait que son père s'était foutu en l'air, le garçon était montré du doigt comme un pestiféré. Sans doute avait-il la même tare mentale et la même propension au suicide que son géniteur. Dans le doute, il valait mieux l'éviter. En l'occurrence, cette exclusion ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

- Kazuya.

Apparemment, l'opinion défavorable sur son compte ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Effaré d'entendre quelqu'un s'adresser à lui et avec une apostrophe aussi familière de surcroît, le jeune homme fit volte-face. Aussitôt la vie lui parut un peu moins triste : c'était Jun Kazama, qui se tenait devant lui, ses livres à la main et la mine hésitante.

Selon Kazuya, aucune fille ne portait aussi bien qu'elle l'uniforme vert d'eau de la Mishima High School, ce qui était un exploit étant donné l'horreur du chiffon. Elle était vraiment jolie avec sa bouille, qui n'avait pas tout à fait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance et sa frange asymétrique qu'elle coupait toujours elle-même sans une once de talent et qui de ce fait, échappait à la poigne de fer des bandeaux de fillette proprette qu'elle portait en permanence.

Jun était sa meilleure amie, du moins la seule qu'il avait. Tous deux se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient petits et comme leurs maisons, toutes deux isolées en forêt, n'étaient pas très éloignées l'une de l'autre, ils avaient passé leur plus tendre enfance ensemble. Quoiqu'ils fussent comme frère et sœur, les débuts de l'adolescence avaient bien vite transformé l'amitié parfaite des deux jeunes gens, la menaçant à tout jamais. Kazuya avait cru perdre la jeune fille un an plus tôt en commettant l'erreur de sortir avec elle. Leur histoire, une banale amourette pleine de maladresse, s'était très vite soldée par un échec. Qu'importe ! Ce n'était qu'une erreur de jeunesse. Tous deux l'avaient bien compris, ce qui leur avait permis de se mettre d'accord tacitement pour rester bons amis.

Malheureusement, cette amitié n'avait plus rien à voir avec leur extraordinaire complicité d'antan et pour cause : les sentiments que Kazuya éprouvait pour la jeune fille n'avaient rien de superfétatoires. Il était sincèrement amoureux d'elle, du moins le croyait-il, et ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir bêtement gâché sa chance. A présent, il était le meilleur ami, condamné à récolter les confidences de celle qu'il aimait sans pouvoir lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Et des confidences, Jun n'en tarissait pas. Elle avait beau traîner avec un petit groupe de filles, ce public ne lui suffisait apparemment pas puisque elle racontait tout au jeune homme comme à un journal intime. Voilà bien la grande tristesse de sa vie sentimentale !

- Salut Jun ! lança l'adolescent avec allégresse, comme il se sentait enfin heureux pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

- Comment ça va ? s'enquit la jeune fille sans masquer son trouble.

Elle était aux antipodes de Kazuya : lui était toujours relativement calme et maître de lui-même alors qu'elle était d'une nervosité sans bornes, constamment agitée de tics, dont elle n'avait même plus conscience. En lui prononçant ces trois simples mots, elle s'était dévoré le bout de trois de ses doigts, un ongle par mot et le pire, c'était qu'elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue. Si cela exaspérait un nombre incalculable de gens, Kazuya en était charmé. Il avait tellement l'habitude de la voir se déchaîner malencontreusement sur sa propre enveloppe charnelle, qu'il connaissait presque le protocole par cœur.

- Quelle question ! se rattrapa Jun brusquement en se tapant le front du plat de la main. Je suis idiote. Bien sûr que non ça ne va pas. Je m'étais promis de ne pas te demander ça mais c'est sorti tout seul.

L'ongle aussi s'était sauvé tout seul, du moins c'était ce qu'elle devait penser car Jun regarda subitement la main avec laquelle elle venait de se taper la tête comme si elle se rendait compte seulement maintenant qu'elle l'avait grignotée. C'était irrésistible.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-il de sa voix la plus douce, ça me fait plaisir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Toujours de cette pauvre main valide et mutilée, elle se mit à jouer avec la petite perle blanche qu'elle portait à l'oreille. Kazuya adorait la voir avec ces bijoux : c'était lui qui les lui avait offerts pour l'anniversaire de ses dix ans et depuis, elle les gardait en permanence.

- Ben attends, c'est normal ! s'écria Jun incrédule. Tu es quand même mon meilleur ami. Et puis c'est tellement affreux ce qui t'arrive. J'espère que Noriko et toi tenez le coup…

- Bof, répondit Kazuya en haussant négligemment les épaules, moi ça va je fais aller. Par contre ma mère a grillé un fusible la nuit dernière, du coup, les pompiers l'ont enfermée à l'asile le temps qu'elle se calme.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Jun, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle ne se mit pas à trifouiller son collier, comme elle aurait dû le faire.

- Tante Noriko a été internée ? répéta Jun complètement bouleversée.

Les familles Kimura et Kazama, du fait de leur quasi voisinage, étaient très amies. de ce fait, Jun avait toujours été accueillie comme une parente dans la maison de Kazuya. Ce dernier, en revanche, avait moins de succès auprès des Kazama. Le père de Jun regardait toujours d'un œil méfiant ce « drôle de garçon » qui tournait autour de sa fille chérie et disait souvent de lui qu'il « avait le démon », une expression dont Kazuya n'avait jamais compris la signification.

- Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, se justifia Kazuya qui craignait de déceler une note de reproche dans la voix de la demoiselle, tu l'aurais vue hier. Elle était agitée de spasmes effrayants et elle hurlait de toutes ses forces. J'ai cru qu'elle allait s'asphyxier à s'époumoner comme ça.

- Oh là là tu as dû avoir très peur ! commenta Jun en portant ses mains à sa bouche mais pas pour les manger cette fois.

- C'est un euphémisme.

- Mais c'est affreux ! gémit Jun plus affectée que s'il s'agissait de son propre malheur. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Dans combien de temps ta mère pourra-t-elle sortir ?

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Kazuya, je dois passer à l'hôpital après les…

- Kazama !

Il ne manquait plus que lui. Un échalas à lunettes se précipita vers Jun, moitié courant, moitié marchant et s'arrêta à ses côtés dans un dérapage incontrôlé qui manqua de peu de l'éjecter contre une rangée de casiers. Kazuya déplora intérieurement que la chute fût avortée.

- Ah Shino ! s'exclama Jun, soudain partagée entre le ravissement et l'embarras.

- Te voilà ! lança le dénommé Shino. Je t'ai cherchée partout.

Il ne la laissa même pas répondre et enfourna sa grande langue de serpent dans le gosier de l'infortunée, sous les yeux horripilés de Kazuya, qui croisa les bras et regarda sa montre pour passer le temps et s'éviter de fixer le couple. Cent ans plus tard, la sauterelle aux cheveux gras libéra sa proie, qui parut encore plus gênée, les joues très rouges.

- Salut Kimura ! reprit alors Shino en se tournant cette fois vers Kazuya, qui le fusillait des yeux, indifférent à sa courtoisie pharisaïque.

- Salut Matsuda, grommela l'adolescent à contrecœur.

- Désolé pour ton père, dit Shino en feignant avec un talent discutable la compassion, j'ai appris ce qu'il avait… enfin ce qui s'est passé.

Le crétin ! Il aurait voulu faire exprès, il n'aurait pas réussi à se montrer plus blessant, d'ailleurs sans doute avait-il parfaitement désiré mentionner implicitement les conditions honteuses dans lesquelles Tatsumi avait décidé d'en finir avec la vie. Le regard de Kazuya se fit encore plus venimeux.

- Ah ouais ? fit-il d'un ton provocateur. Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Kazuya doucement, murmura Jun, inquiète de la tournure que prenait les événements.

Shino sembla à la fois satisfait d'avoir visé juste et ennuyé de se retrouvé confronté ainsi à son rival. Kazuya n'était pas d'un naturel bagarreur mais il était réputé pour avoir un très bon coup de latte. A la Mishima High School, où les arts martiaux étaient obligatoires, il passait pour l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça Kimura ?

Cette voix de crécelle… N'en jetez plus, la maison est pleine ! Cette fois, c'était définitif, il ne manquait plus que lui. La _dream team_ était au complet avec l'irruption intempestive d'un bellâtre aux cheveux blancs décolorés portant un manteau d'une valeur avoisinant à peu près le PIB du Mali, pour recouvrir son affreux uniforme du lycée. Lee Chaolan, flanqué de sa garde royale et de son sourire arrogant qu'il portait en bandoulière sur son faciès de faux beau gosse, se mêla à la conversation sans y avoir été invité préalablement.

- T'as l'air un peu à cran Kimura, constata Lee en toisant Kazuya de haut en bas avec un regard de dédain, c'est la mort de ton père qui te met dans cet état ? Je te comprends : moi aussi, je serais mal si mon père s'était pendu comme un moins que rien dans son salon.

Quelle perche ne lui tendait-il pas ! Lee Chaolan était le fils de Heihachi Mishima en personne. Kazuya ne put résister à la tentation.

- Si ton père avait la bonne idée de se pendre, le monde se porterait un peu moins mal ! rugit-il à fleur de peau.

- Kazuya ! glapit Jun horrifiée.

Celui-ci regretta à nouveau ses propos, qui avait en partie dépassé sa pensée, comme la veille dans la salle du crématorium. D'ordinaire, Kazuya ne se laissait jamais aller à parler de la sorte mais depuis qu'il avait trouvé son père lévitant au milieu du salon, sa sérénité habituelle avait pris un congé sans soldes et il ne subsistait plus en lui qu'un profond chagrin, qui se traduisait par une colère incontrôlable.

Lee ne parut pas affecté par ces paroles, comme s'il avait entendu cela toute sa vie, ce qui était peut-être le cas. Après tout, Mishima avait tellement d'ennemis qu'il aurait pu coloniser avec eux toute l'Amérique à l'aise. L'adolescent au teint mat toisa le jeune rebelle sans sympathie mais ne se départit pas de son sourire goguenard.

- Eh bien eh bien, tant de haine ! Tu devrais surveiller tes paroles, mon ami. Mon père n'apprécierait sans doute pas de t'entendre parler de lui ainsi et je crois savoir que ta mère travaille encore dans l'une de nos entreprises… ah mais non suis-je distrait. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, elle est enfermée chez les dingues. Il paraît que vous avez tous un problème de cerveau dans la famille. Remarque, en ce qui te concerne, je m'en étais déjà aperçu.

Kazuya serra les dents, les poings et même les fesses, bref tout ce qu'il pouvait crisper pour se retenir de se ruer sur le grand blond au teint de pêche, qu'il abhorrait tant. Quel salopard, non mais vraiment ! Voilà pourquoi il le haïssait tant !

Lee Chaolan s'ennuyait tellement dans l'appartement de deux cents mètres carré qui lui servait de chambre que pour se divertir, il pourrissait la vie des autres. Son grand plaisir était de parader dans ce lycée, que gouvernait officieusement son mécène de père, et de rappeler à tout le monde de quelle lignée il était issu. Etant donné que l'école accueillait essentiellement les enfants des salariés de la Zaibatsu Mishima, Lee Chaolan s'était octroyé le droit de régner sur les élèves comme son père régnait sur leurs parents. Il ne risquait rien dans ce rôle car si un imprudent osait lui porter ombrage, il n'avait qu'à le dénoncer auprès de son père pour transformer sa vie en véritable enfer. Comment s'opposer à quelqu'un qui agite toujours sous votre nez le spectre d'une telle puissance menaçante ?

C'est pourquoi personne ne faisait de tort à Lee, au contraire : les plus habiles parvenaient à entrer dans son groupe de fanatiques, les autres continuaient à le couvrir de cadeaux et de flatteries en espérant y accéder un jour à leur tour. Kazuya n'appartenait pas à cette bande de baveux et était plutôt resté pendant longtemps dans la majorité silencieuse jusqu'au jour où comme d'autres malheureux avant lui, il avait commis une erreur fatale.

Un matin ordinaire, Kazuya avait involontairement bousculé Lee dans un couloir, sans savoir alors à qui il avait à faire. Ce dernier, excédé par l'outrecuidance du garçon, l'avait injurié sans retenue. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus à l'humilié pour monter sur ses grands chevaux. Vraiment, Kazuya n'était pas un bagarreur, d'ailleurs les cours d'arts martiaux de la Mishima High School ne le passionnait pas tellement, néanmoins comme tout jeune garçon qui se respecte, il avait sa fierté et il n'acceptait pas de se voir ainsi manquer de respect alors qu'il n'avait voulu faire de tort à personne. Ne faisant ni une, ni deux, Kazuya était revenu sur ses pas et avait cogné le jeune Lee de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci n'allait jamais se remettre d'un pareil affront de la part d'un gueux.

Une heure après l'incident, Kazuya comparaissait en conseil de discipline pour répondre de cet acte inqualifiable. Seule l'intervention salutaire d'un professeur très influent, qui l'avait à la bonne, permit au jeune homme d'esquiver le renvoi définitif. L'affaire fut donc classée. Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Lee, qui ne supporta pas de voir son autorité ainsi ébranlée. Après cet épisode, il se promit de faire de la vie de son nouveau rival un enfer.

Et cela marchait fort bien car à l'instant précis où tous deux se regardaient en chien de faïence, Kazuya sentait monter en lui des envies de meurtre. Cet affreux yankee ne se lasserait-il donc jamais de ce petit jeu ridicule ? Tout ça parce que Kazuya l'avait à peine bousculé un jour sans même le faire exprès ! Non mais franchement ! Le jeune homme était au bord de la rupture. L'arrivée de Shino n'était déjà pas une bonne chose, celle de Lee était carrément insupportable. Non seulement il l'humiliait et salissait le nom de feu son père mais en plus, il osait s'en prendre à sa mère. D'ailleurs comment savait-il qu'elle était internée ?

- Comment tu sais ça ? interrogea-t-il impérieusement.

- L'hôpital dans lequel elle est soignée, répondit Lee avec un sourire narquois, il est financé par mon père. Tu ne le savais pas ?

Ce que Kazuya pouvait les détester, ces Mishima-Chaolan et compagnie ! Le Japon tout entier leur appartenait. On ne pouvait pas acheter un hamburger dans un fast-food qui ne fût pas la propriété de Heihachi Mishima. Ce n'était pas une firme multinationale cette zaibatsu, c'était un empire. Et ce maudit Lee Chaolan se conduisait bien en imbuvable héritier impérial. Kazuya se serait vendu pour pouvoir le frapper, l'assommer, l'assassiner, le farcir, le couper en tranches et peut-être même le manger histoire de faire bonne mesure.

Spectateurs muets de ce combat de titans, Shino et Jun restaient néanmoins présents, même si le premier eût largement préféré se trouver ailleurs.

- Bon, intervint-il timidement, c'est pas tout ça mais… on va vous laisser discuter entre vous. Tu viens Kazama ?

Sans attendre la réponse, Shino saisit Jun par le poignet et essaya de la tirer à l'écart mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire et se dégagea de sa poigne avec force.

- C'est hors de question ! répliqua-t-elle vivement. Je ne vais pas laisser mon ami se faire traiter aussi bassement.

Elle revint vers Lee en trois grandes enjambées et se planta devant lui pour le toiser furieusement, indifférente aux vingt bons centimètres qu'elle avait de moins que lui.

- Dis donc toi ! aboya-t-elle d'un en pointant sur Lee un index accusateur. Qui es-tu pour t'en prendre ainsi à quelqu'un qui traverse une épreuve aussi difficile ?

L'intervention inattendue et énergique de Jun laissa Kazuya totalement éberlué. Etait-elle folle ? Voulait-elle s'attirer les foudres de cet énergumène à son tour ? Par chance, Lee l'avait toujours laissée tranquille alors qu'il aurait pu l'ennuyer aussi pour le simple motif qu'elle était une amie de son rival. Celui-ci observa la jeune fille avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'amusement. D'ordinaire les filles lui faisaient plutôt la cour. Il était très rare que l'une d'elles lui parlât de cette façon.

- Qui je suis ? releva-t-il avec hauteur. Mais je ne suis que le fils du patron de ton père, ma chère.

Sa suffisance n'impressionna pas Jun le moins du monde.

- Les affaires des adultes ne concernent ni toi, ni moi fit-elle remarquer en se tenant les côtes comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle dispensait des leçons de morale, ce qui se produisait fréquemment ce n'est pas parce que tu es soi-disant au sommet de l'échelle sociale que tu peux traiter ton prochain comme s'il était ton domestique. Si tu es vraiment un grand homme, prouve-le en commençant par montrer un petit peu de respect à ton entourage !

Les trois garçons eurent le même regard effaré quoiqu'il n'eût pas une signification analogue : Kazuya était tout simplement conquis, Shino épouvanté et Lee interloqué. Ce dernier, étrangement, demeura aussi calme et implacable, comme si rien ne pouvait le contrarier, pas même les remontrances d'une jolie paysanne. Pour Shino, en revanche, la coupe était pleine.

- Viens Kazama ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton, qui avait quelque chose de suppliant. Laisse-les régler ça entre eux. Allons déjeuner !

Ce n'était pas le courage qui étouffait Shino Matsuda. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas tort.

- Il a raison, admit d'ailleurs Kazuya même s'il souffrait de prononcer ces mots, ne te mêle pas de ça !

- Kazama, répéta lentement Lee en se caressant le menton.

Celle-ci renonça à foudroyer Kazuya des yeux et les darda plutôt sur Lee, qui les soutint sans la moindre difficulté, son éternel petit sourire exaspérant vissé sur sa face à l'instar de l'ineffaçable simagrée du Chat du Cheshire. Dans une tension extrême, Shino, Jun et Kazuya restèrent suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant de savoir ce que lui inspirait les paroles de l'adolescente. Kazuya était déjà prêt à lui envoyer son poing entre les dents s'il prenait l'envie à cette raclure de répondre avec un peu trop d'outrecuidance. A la stupéfaction générale, Lee se tourna vers son rival et lui dit de sa voix la plus veloutée.

- C'est vrai, mon comportement n'est pas digne d'un Mishima. Je te présente mes excuses, Kimura. Tu as beau être… ce que tu es, personne ne mérite de porter sur ses épaules un fardeau comme le tien. Tu vas être couvert de la honte du suicide de ton père jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, c'est déjà bien assez.

Ses paroles suintaient le mépris et son ton mielleux irrita les oreilles de Kazuya plus efficacement que si Lee avait continué à l'insulter. Par bonheur cependant, l'affreux en resta là et s'éloigna avec ses gorilles de sa démarche de propriétaire, non sans avoir jeté au passage un dernier regard cynique sur la petite assemblée.

Sitôt qu'il eut disparu au détour du couloir, Shino poussa un immense soupir de soulagement et Jun se rongea quelques bouts de peau autour de son pouce gauche. Kazuya, quant à lui, était encore sous le choc de l'attaque dont il venait d'être victime et surtout de la riposte victorieuse de la jeune fille. Une fois encore et comme bien souvent, c'était la femme de sa vie qui lui sauvait la mise. Allez dire après ça qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas encore un tout petit peu à lui… ah il ne fallait pas trop espérer. Elle avait simplement défendu un ami. Par un étrange réflexe masculin, Kazuya se sentit obligé de la remercier avec une mine contrariée.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en mêler, maugréa-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Jun eut un petit sourire. Pour avoir un grand frère, elle connaissait bien la reconnaissance dont débordaient les garçons lorsqu'ils recevaient l'aide d'une fille. Tous les mêmes ! Elle ne se formalisa pas de l'attitude de Kazuya le moins du monde.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle magnanime comme elle savait qu'il fallait brosser le mâle hérissé dans le sens du poil, veux-tu bien me pardonner ?

Elle était maligne, cette fille ! Cela faisait partie de son charme d'ailleurs. Sa contrariété envolée comme par magie devant celle qu'il aimait, Kazuya retrouva son sourire. Elle était tout pardonnée évidemment. Pardonnée de quoi d'ailleurs ? Elle venait de l'aider. C'était lui, qui était un idiot comme d'habitude, mais fort heureusement, elle l'appréciait malgré ce petit défaut.

Agacé par leur complicité, Shino mit un terme à cette discussion en se raclant bruyamment la gorge avant de faire remarquer à sa petite amie qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps pour déjeuner.

- Oui c'est vrai, reconnut-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, en plus je commence à avoir faim. C'est que ça creuse de remettre les vaniteux à leur place. Tu viens manger avec nous, Kazuya ?

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour répondre oui… à condition d'envoyer Shino six pieds sous terre préalablement bien sûr ! Comme cette requête était inenvisageable, le jeune homme dut se contenter de décliner l'offre le plus poliment du monde et de regarder sa belle partir main dans la main avec Mister Premier-de-la-Classe.

A nouveau, il se sentit affreusement seul.

**

* * *

**

Voilà voilà, merci d'avoir lu eh oui je n'ai pas pu résister à la rivalité fraternelle entre Kazuya et Lee.

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pour le prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à un Kazuya comme vous n'en avez jamais vu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou,**

**Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas mis cette fic à jour et pourtant je ne l'ai pas abandonnée. Voici la suite !**

**Pour vous rappeler le début : dans cette version, Kazuya est un adolescent ordinaire adopté par la famille Kimura. Son père vient de se suicider et sa mère ne l'a pas supporté, du coup elle s'est faite interner. Livré à lui-même, Kazuya cherche du soutien auprès de sa camarade de classe et amie Jun Kazama mais se heurte à l'insensibilité du petit ami de cette dernière (un OC appelé Shino) et de Lee Chaolan, qui le déteste.**

**Maintenant que vous avez bien tout en mémoire (lol), je vous laisse découvrir la suite des malheurs de ce pauvre Caliméro de Kazuya. Je pense que vous allez être surpris, voire déconcertés mais surtout pas de panique, je n'ai pas oublié que le Tekken à la base était un jeu de combat ^^**

**Merci de me lire, de me laisser des reviews et bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : Gala de bienfaisance

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que Kazuya jouait avec ses nouilles sans en avaler une seule bouchée. Il avait beau n'avoir pratiquement rien dans le ventre, son cerveau était bien trop déconnecté du reste de son corps pour prêter attention à la protestation sourde de son estomac. Du reste, les perfidies de Lee lui avaient totalement coupé l'appétit et la vue de Jun et Shino à quelques mètres de lui n'arrangeait rien. Dans cette ambiance morose, le jeune homme reçut une visite inattendue.

- Bonjour Kimura, murmura une voix douce, est-ce que cela t'ennuie si je m'assois avec toi un moment ?

C'était mademoiselle Midori Yamada, le professeur de danse de la MHS, une discipline, qui, comme tous les autres sports enseignés à l'école, n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Plutôt jeune mais expérimentée, Mlle Yamada dégageait une grande force de caractère et une autorité indiscutable, qui lui avait permis de se hisser au rang des professeurs de l'école les plus respectés. C'était une chance pour Kazuya car sans elle, il n'aurait assurément jamais pu poursuivre son cursus scolaire dans l'établissement.

- Oh c'est vous, professeur Yamada ! s'exclama-t-il sincèrement surpris.

En général, Kazuya ne la voyait guère ailleurs qu'au studio de danse. La jeune femme prit sans doute cette réaction spontanée pour une marque d'approbation car elle prit place face à lui. Comme elle ne portait aucun plateau repas, il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser et qu'elle était sans doute venue uniquement pour lui transmettre un message. Message dont l'adolescent avait une hypothèse sur le contenu.

- Je te présente mes plus sincères condoléances pour ce qui est arrivé à ton père, attaqua-t-elle tout de go comme il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de tourner autour d'un sujet médullaire pendant des heures.

Hypothèse confirmée. Kazuya enfourna enfin une poignée de nouilles dans sa bouche pour se dispenser de répondre immédiatement. En toute honnêteté, cette marque de sollicitude de la part de cette enseignante l'agaçait beaucoup moins que lorsqu'elles venaient de la part d'autres gens. Kazuya appréciait vraiment cette femme et le fait qu'elle l'eût sauvé de l'exclusion définitive ou qu'elle fût particulièrement jolie pour une « vieille » n'y était pour rien. Mlle Yamada inspirait la sympathie naturellement, un peu comme Jun.

- Merci, marmonna l'adolescent lorsqu'il n'eut plus d'autre choix que celui de dire quelque chose.

- J'imagine que tu dois entendre ça à longueur de journée et que tu en as assez, devina-t-elle avec un léger sourire malicieux.

- Un peu, avoua Kazuya sans lever les yeux de son assiette, mais je comprends que tous ceux que je croise se sentent obligés de me présenter leurs condoléances. Je sais bien que ça part d'une bonne intention.

Mis à part si les condoléances en question venaient de Shino ou Lee mais Kazuya garda cette remarque pour lui-même. Il ne voulait pas jouer au pauvre petit Caliméro devant son professeur. Il avait déjà suffisamment l'impression d'être un gamin pleurnichard, surtout depuis ces derniers jours. Mlle Yamada eut un faible sourire affable.

- Moi aussi, j'ai perdu mon père, révéla-t-elle à mi-voix, je comprends donc ce que tu peux ressentir.

Kazuya eut un léger sursaut et leva les yeux vers elle, interloqué de recevoir une telle confidence de la part d'une enseignante. Certes Mlle Yamada ne cachait pas qu'elle avait une réelle affection pour lui mais de là à lui confier quelque chose d'aussi personnel… Le jeune homme se sentit un instant mal à l'aise, sans savoir s'il devait à son tour présenter des condoléances après ce qu'il venait d'en dire une seconde auparavant.

- Tu te demandes pourquoi je te dis ça, chuchota Midori avec sagacité, je sais que tu te sens très seul. Lorsqu'on perd un être cher, on se sent forcément seul au monde mais ne crains rien ! En réalité, tu es loin d'être seul, Kazuya. Si jamais tu ressens le besoin de parler… de ton père ou d'autre chose… tu peux venir me trouver.

Kazuya ressentit pour elle une immense vague de reconnaissance mais n'eut pas le cran de le lui avouer et se contenta d'acquiescer discrètement, la gorge serrée. En effet, il se sentit soudain moins seul cette perspective lui réchauffa le cœur et lui rendit un semblant d'appétit. Pensant qu'elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle voulait, Kazuya se remit à manger avec plus d'avidité cette fois mais constata bien vite que le professeur ne quittait pas les lieux.

- Vous… vouliez me dire autre chose ? s'enquit Kazuya d'un ton hésitant.

Non pas qu'il voulût la congédier, bien au contraire : il appréciait sa compagnie. Cependant, comme tout élève qui se respecte, il n'était pas vraiment rassuré de susciter autant d'intérêt de la part d'un professeur. Midori réfléchit quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés et le front criblé de petites rides soucieuses puis se détendit peu à peu et retrouva partiellement son sourire.

- En fait, confessa-t-elle, ça va peut-être te sembler évident mais je voulais te confirmer que tu ne figurais plus sur la liste de participation au gala de charité de Heihachi Mishima.

Kazuya se figea comme une statue, les baguettes en l'air. Les nouilles en profitèrent pour s'échapper et replonger illico dans l'assiette, savourant leur bref répit.

- Q-quoi ? bredouilla le jeune homme, persuadé de n'avoir pas bien saisi les propos de son enseignante.

- Tu n'es sans doute pas en état de continuer à participer aux répétitions et encore moins de te produire sur scène dans deux jours, précisa Midori d'une voix indulgente, presque maternelle.

Kazuya fixa la jeune femme comme si elle était une étrangère, les mains tremblantes crispées sur ses baguettes qu'il semblait sur le point de broyer comme de vulgaires cure-dents. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Vous me virez de la troupe ? s'étrangla-t-il le teint blême.

C'était la dernière catastrophe qui pouvait s'abattre sur lui. L'hécatombe était complète, ni plus, ni moins. Kazuya sentit sa courbe de morale, déjà fort basse, décliner un peu plus dans les flammes de l'enfer. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Quel mauvais génie s'acharnait donc sur lui de la sorte ?

Kazuya entretenait un rapport affectif très étroit avec la danse, il convient de le préciser. A la Mishima High School, le sport était cultivé comme une vertu et outre l'apprentissage obligatoire d'un art martial, le choix d'une seconde discipline sportive entrait également dans le programme d'étude. La majorité des garçons choisissaient le base-ball, le football, le tennis ou toutes sortes de jeux collectifs ou individuels fondés sur la compétition. C'était là le mot d'ordre de l'école. La Mishima High School était l'_agôgè _spartiate des temps modernes : l'émulation entre les étudiants allait même au-delà du sport et encourageait chaque élève à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Les récompenses accordées aux champions étaient conséquentes. C'est pourquoi la MHS pouvait se vanter d'être chaque année en tête de la liste des écoles possédant le plus fort taux de réussite. Tout était prétexte au défi et à la volonté de surpasser l'adversaire et dans ce domaine, le sport en était le terrain privilégié.

Kazuya était différent lui ne possédait pas ce gène de compétiteur. Il n'aimait pas se battre et se fichait pas mal d'être un chiffre dans un tableau. Peu lui importait d'être plus faible ou plus fort que son voisin. Les autres l'indifféraient. Le jeune homme avait suffisamment à faire à ne s'intéresser qu'à lui-même. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la Mishima High School pour sa première année, il avait choisi de s'inscrire au cours de danse un peu par dépit parce qu'il s'agissait à ses yeux de la seule discipline noble et élégante, qui ne réclamait aucune concurrence entre ses participants. Bien sûr, il y avait des concours. On appelait cela des _Battle_ mais c'était plus des jeux organisés pour le plaisir et dans une ambiance bon enfant. Certains danseurs prenaient cela très au sérieux, à croire qu'ils jouaient leur vie mais de manière générale, un concours de danse était considéré comme une plaisanterie à côté d'un tournoi de base-ball ou pire encore, d'arts martiaux.

Tous les ans, la Mishima High School organisait un tournoi d'arts martiaux par niveau et les résultats déterminaient en grande partie la destinée d'un élève au sein de l'établissement. Une victoire au tournoi assurait à l'élève le titre de major de la promo, même si sa moyenne de mathématiques ou de littérature était catastrophique. Ce système était fortement critiqué par les parents et les autres établissements scolaires mais personne n'était assez fou pour oser faire remarquer à Heihachi Mishima combien ce fonctionnement avait quelque chose de barbare et de rétrograde. Voulait-on préparer les élèves à devenir des futurs citoyens ou des futurs soldats du Tekken ?

Kazuya se moquait éperdument de tout cela. Par chance, il n'était pas mauvais en arts martiaux, ce qui lui avait permis de toujours s'assurer une place correcte dans les tournois scolaires mais ces joutes organisées l'intéressaient moins que la danse. Il s'était véritablement pris de passion pour cet art, surtout lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était plutôt doué. Ce n'était pas un sport ou un cours contraignant pour lui mais une bouffée d'oxygène, une manière de s'évader l'espace d'un instant du quotidien étouffant. La danse ouvrait une fenêtre sur un monde sensible et magique où le seul affrontement qui s'opérait était celui du danseur avec son propre corps pour le dompter et le forcer à produire l'effet désiré. Ainsi les cours de danse était ce que Kazuya préférait à la Mishima High School car ils lui permettaient pendant un moment d'oublier tous ses tracas : que ses parents n'avaient pas d'argent, que Jun aimait Shino, que Lee Chaolan était une tête à claques et un fils à papa. Le studio de danse était une bulle fermée aux soucis du monde extérieur, un endroit dans lequel on se sentait en sécurité. Et assurément, le professeur Yamada n'était pas étrangère à cette atmosphère de liberté.

Frappée par les paroles de son jeune élève, celle-ci rejeta sa tête en arrière en écarquillant des yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Te virer ? répéta-t-elle ahurie. Jamais de la vie ! Tu es l'un de mes meilleurs éléments. Comment peux-tu croire ça ?

- Mais si vous ne voulez plus que je participe aux répétitions…

- C'est pour te laisser le temps de récupérer, expliqua Midori d'une voix douce, tu dois être bien trop bouleversé pour avoir envie de danser.

- Au contraire, répliqua Kazuya d'une voix presque suppliante, j'en ai plus besoin que jamais. Laissez-moi continuer s'il vous plaît !

Midori parut d'autant plus effarée.

- Tu veux quand même danser au gala de bienfaisance ? s'étonna-t-elle. Mais… tu… enfin d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire… tu veux vraiment te retrouver face à Heihachi Mishima ?

Kazuya avala sa salive de travers et ne put réprimer la grimace hideuse que lui inspirait ce nom. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à cette possibilité. Heihachi Mishima ressemblait à un être omniscient : partout et nulle part à la fois. L'adolescent avait du mal à imaginer qu'il allait le voir en chair et en os, même s'il s'agissait de son propre gala de charité. Par ailleurs, il avait totalement oublié la préparation du spectacle ces derniers temps, étant donné les récents événements et n'avait, de ce fait, nullement pris la peine de songer à ce qu'il voulait faire. Mlle Yamada, elle, y avait pensé.

- Kazuya, il est peut-être un peu tôt pour songer à reprendre l'entraînement.

- Justement non, trancha le jeune homme avec conviction, je ne m'en sortirai jamais si je m'apitoie sur mon sort. Traitez-moi comme n'importe quel élève ! C'est la seule façon pour moi de reprendre une vie normale.

La conviction qu'il mit dans sa voix le surprit lui-même. Mlle Yamada eut un sourire appréciateur.

- Tu es très courageux, commenta-t-elle, j'aime cet état d'esprit. Puisque tu y tiens tant, je t'attends ce soir à l'endroit habituel, à l'heure habituelle… mais je te préviens : je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux.

Kazuya lui adressa un léger sourire en signe de remerciement. L'entretien s'acheva ainsi. Il n'aurait guère pu durer plus longtemps de toute façon car la cloche sommait déjà les élèves de retourner en classe. Kazuya contempla son plateau encore bien garni avec une pointe de regret. Tant pis, il s'achèterait une barre énergétique après le devoir de maths. Misère le devoir de maths ! L'adolescent n'y pensait même plus. Et dire qu'il avait espéré profiter de la pause de midi pour relire ses cours… enfin les lire tout court d'ailleurs ! La sonnerie de son téléphone portable le tira brutalement de ses pensées et manqua de peu de lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque tant il ne se rappelait pas avoir oublié de le mettre sur vibreur.

- Allô ?

- Monsieur Kimura Kazuya ?

Encore une voix dure et métallique, comme celle du docteur Nakamura ! Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils pour son interlocuteur invisible et répondit avec prudence.

- Oui, c'est moi. Qui est à l'appareil ?

- Maître Tanaka, avocat se présenta la voix sèche.

_Enchanté_, songea Kazuya avec ironie.

- Bonjour, répondit-il plutôt.

- Je devais procéder à l'ouverture du testament de votre père à 13h mais votre mère ne s'est pas présentée au rendez-vous et je ne peux la joindre à aucun des numéros qui m'a été donné.

Au moins, il était direct. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

- Ma mère est à l'hôpital, expliqua Kazuya en priant pour que l'avocat ne demandât pas plus de détails sur ce qu'elle avait exactement, je ne sais pas encore quand ils vont la laisser sortir.

- Il faut pourtant s'occuper de ce testament, monsieur Kimura rétorqua Tanaka non sans impatience mon emploi du temps ne me permet pas de vous recevoir quand bon vous semble, vous savez.

- Désolé, maugréa Kazuya qui n'appréciait pas du tout d'être ainsi réprimandé par un homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, je n'étais même pas au courant que ma mère avait rendez-vous.

- Voilà qui est étonnant, commenta Tanaka, parce qu'étant donné que vous êtes le seul destinataire qui figure sur le document, votre présence était obligatoire.

Kazuya marqua un temps d'arrêt pour essayer de comprendre le jargon de ce juriste insensible.

- Vous voulez dire… qu'il n'y a que moi sur le testament ? balbutia Kazuya interloqué.

- Tout à fait.

_Sympa pour maman !_

- Alors ça veut dire que je peux venir seul au rendez-vous ?

- Vous êtes perspicace.

Ouh ils n'allaient pas bien s'entendre s'il continuait ainsi ! Kazuya eut envie de l'envoyé promener mais la curiosité de savoir ce qui figurait sur le testament le poussa à résister à la tentation. Certes son père ne possédait quasiment rien mais il lui avait tout de même laissé un héritage. Une simple montre de gousset ramenée d'Europe serait une belle attention.

- Alors quand est-ce que je peux venir ?

- J'ai consulté mon planning et je peux vous proposer un créneau jeudi prochain à 15h.

En plein milieu des cours évidemment. Qu'importe ! Le moment était mal choisi pour jouer les difficiles.

- C'est d'accord, accepta Kazuya sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, à jeudi !

Il raccrocha sans prendre la peine d'attendre la réponse de l'avocat comme la salle de mathématiques était en approche.

**Lentement mais sûrement, je tisse la toile de l'intrigue.**

**Bon je reconnais que faire de Kazuya un danseur émérite, c'est un peu space lol. Je comprendrais que vous vous disiez quelque chose comme « elle a craqué ou quoi ! » mais en fait ça va peut-être vous surprendre mais j'imagine très bien un Kazuya ado danser comme un dieu. J'adore la danse (même si je suis loin d'exceller dans ce domaine) et c'est la première fois que j'ai l'opportunité d'exploiter cette discipline dans une fic alors j'en profite. Même si dans mon début, Kazuya n'apparaît pas à priori comme un guerrier en puissance, j'ai l'intention de le faire combattre et plus vite qu'on ne le pense lol.**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos avis.**

**Titre du prochain chapitre : « Une rencontre au sommet »… très évocateur, je vous laisse imaginer quel autre personnage du Tekken fera son apparition ^^**

**Merci d'avoir et à bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà après une si longue absence, eh non je n'ai pas abandonné même mon silence aurait pu le laisser croire!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et qui laissent des reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre au sommet

Le verdict était tombé : Noriko Kimura allait devoir rester à l'hôpital pendant plusieurs semaines, peut-être des mois. Le docteur Nakamura s'était montré plus que clair à ce sujet et tant bien même, Kazuya aurait-il voulu ramener sa mère à la maison de force, il se serait vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas possible. La pauvre femme était dans un état déplorable, enfermée dans une véritable cellule à la paroi de verre à travers laquelle, Kazuya avait pu venir la voir. Affalée contre la vitre comme si c'était ce qui la maintenait à peu près sur ses jambes, elle n'avait pas semblé le reconnaître et Kazuya n'avait pas pu rester à la contempler dans cet état une seconde de plus.

Le docteur Nakamura était beaucoup moins rude qu'il ne l'avait semblé au téléphone et avait tenté d'expliquer au jeune homme avec toute la douceur du monde ce qu'il diagnostiquait mais Kazuya n'avait strictement rien compris à son jargon médical. La seule chose qu'il avait imprimée, c'était que sa mère ne sortirait pas l'asile de si tôt. Tout en lui répétant inlassablement combien il était navré de cette situation difficile, Nakamura reconduisit Kazuya à la porte et lui promit de le tenir informé de l'évolution de l'état de santé de sa mère.

_Cette fois, c'est bon : je suis dans la galère jusqu'au cou _; songea-t-il avec mélancolie sur le chemin du retour. Tout ça parce que Tatsumi n'avait pas eu les épaules assez solides pour supporter le statut ô combien humiliant de chômeur. Non mais quelle lavette, vraiment ! Est-ce que tous les chômeurs de la terre agissaient ainsi ? Quel lâche ! Pris d'un nouvel assaut de colère contre son père, Kazuya repensa vaguement à son futur entretien avec l'avocat irascible et songea qu'il n'avait même plus envie de savoir ce qui lui avait été légué.

Puis lorsque sa colère contre son père se fut apaisée, celle qu'il nourrissait contre Heihachi Mishima prit le relai. Il suffit d'une publicité vantant un énième produit sorti tout droit des usines Mishima pour donner envie à Kazuya d'envoyer la télévision valser par la fenêtre. Sans doute fut-il entendu car mystérieusement à l'instant où cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, le téléviseur se mit à planter en crépitant de façon inquiétante comme s'il prenait feu de l'intérieur. Kazuya eut beau appuyer sur tous les boutons, débrancher les câbles et les remettre en place, le poste refusa de s'allumer. _Génial c'est le bouquet ! _pesta-t-il mentalement. _Maintenant je n'ai même plus de télé !_ Tout était de la faute de Mishima de toute façon. Kazuya l'avait élu son bouc émissaire. Il avait besoin d'être en colère contre quelqu'un et ce financier peu scrupuleux avait toutes les qualités requises pour jouer ce rôle.

Le gala annuel organisé par ce dernier survint bien vite. Il faut dire que Kazuya s'était efforcé de faire passer le temps le plus rapidement possible en se réfugiant dans la danse pour oublier son malheur. Cet entraînement quasi continuel lui avait permis de rattraper le retard qu'il avait pris à cause des funérailles et de l'internement. Lorsqu'arriva le grand soir, le jeune homme était prêt… du moins l'espérait-il.

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'on va danser devant les hommes les plus puissants de la Terre ? s'écria Kyoko dans les coulisses.

C'était une amie de Jun et accessoirement la cheftaine de file de la troupe Yamada, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant car elle pratiquait la danse depuis l'âge de quatre ans, selon ses dires. D'origine coréenne, elle était plus grande que la plupart des garçons de l'école et tellement mince qu'elle aurait pu être mannequin… ce qu'elle était à ses heures perdues d'ailleurs. Elle ressemblait si peu à Jun tant sur le plan physique qu'au niveau du caractère que Kazuya ne comprenait pas comment elles pouvaient être amies. De toute manière, le jour où il comprendrait les filles…

- Ne m'en parle pas ! glapit Zac soudain qui avait viré livide. J'ai déjà les jetons de danser devant Mishima seulement alors devant une dizaine de Mishima, je meurs.

Hormis Kazuya, il n'y avait que deux autres garçons, qui faisaient partie du groupe, dont Zac, qui ressemblait tellement à une fille avec ses longues couettes roses bonbon et son maquillage outrancier qu'il ne comptait pas. Les vêtements et les accessoires inutiles qu'il arborait étaient si colorés que Kazuya avait mal aux yeux rien qu'à le regarder. Ce soir-là pourtant, son accoutrement n'avait rien de détonant en raison du spectacle d'ailleurs Kazuya lui-même avait les yeux tartinés d'une impressionnante quantité d'eye-liner même si son costume de scène était simplement noir.

Midori Yamada surgit subitement de l'autre côté du rideau, l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs. Aussitôt le silence se fit, facilitant la tâche de l'entraîneuse. Cette dernière n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes la veille d'une représentation.

- Ca y est, vous êtes prêts ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton signifiant clairement qu'il était exclu de répondre par la négative. Ca va bientôt être à vous. N'oubliez pas que vous représentez la Mishima High School devant les dirigeants du monde entier alors Heihachi Mishima n'apprécierait pas que vous salissiez le nom de _son_ école. Soyez parfaits !

Elle termina par un regard qui voulait dire : « sinon gare à vous ! ». Rien de tel qu'un petit discours d'encouragement pour vous mettre dans les meilleurs dispositions ! Comme la majorité de ses camarades, le teint de Kazuya devint gris tant le trac s'emparait de lui.

Les artistes entrèrent en piste à la file indienne. Placé derrière Kyoko, qui se pavanait comme si elle était la reine de Sabah et devant Zac, qui se répétait à voix basse la mélopée défaitiste : « on va se planter », Kazuya se sentit pris de nausée. Il n'eut guère le temps d'y penser cependant qu'il se retrouva sous les projecteurs. La lumière l'aveuglait si bien qu'il ne distinguait même pas les visages des spectateurs. Le public lui apparaissait comme une grosse masse informe composée de silhouettes mouvantes sans corps à proprement parler. C'était mieux ainsi : en ayant l'impression de danser devant des fantômes, Kazuya sentit son trac du diable l'abandonner et la musique acheva de l'emporter.

La chorégraphie se passa merveilleusement bien. Oubliant vaguement qu'il était au sein d'une réception importante, entouré de très prestigieuses personnes, Kazuya exécuta les mouvements qu'il avait répété et répété avec sa grâce et sa légèreté habituelle. Ce n'était pas plus terrible qu'au cours des répétitions, c'était même encore mieux. Le jeu subtile des lumières se reflétant sur les costumes était du plus bel effet, preuve que Midori Yamada n'était pas la chorégraphe de la plus grande école du pays pour rien. Kazuya s'immobilisa souplement quand tomba la dernière note et se laissa griser par les applaudissements nourris de la foule. C'était la récompense du succès, une douce mélodie.

Kazuya et ses camarades échangèrent un regard complice puis tous se relevèrent d'un même mouvement et se placèrent en rang d'oignons sur le devant de la scène pour saluer bien bas le public. Les lumières de la scène s'étaient éteintes au profit de celles de la salle, ce qui permit enfin aux jeunes artistes de distinguer les apparences dans la masse compacte. Que des hommes d'un certain âge à la mine revêche, coincés dans des costumes de pingouin, ou des femmes en tailleur chic. Ce genre de public ne devait pas tellement raffoler d'un divertissement comme celui-ci pourtant ils semblaient avoir tout de même apprécié un minimum. Certains souriaient d'un air à la fois amusé et attendri comme s'ils se remémoraient leur propre jeunesse perdu. D'autres détaillaient chaque danseur tout en s'échangeant des commentaires plus ou moins flatteurs sur ce qu'ils avaient pensé de la prestation.

- Merci beaucoup les enfants ! Très plaisant votre petit spectacle !

Un frisson secoua la rangée d'adolescents, Kazuya inclus. Un homme massif venait de se frayer un chemin entre les convives et levait son verre en direction de la petite troupe comme pour leur faire signe qu'ils devaient regagner les coulisses à présent. C'était _lui_, c'était Heihachi Mishima _himself_. Il était impossible de ne pas le reconnaître avec sa moustache noire de jais et tombante comme deux rideaux encadrant ses lèvres minces, ses petits yeux scrutateurs comme ceux d'un oiseau de proie et son crâne décapé partageant sa chevelure en deux moitiés parfaitement symétriques, taillées avec une belle quantité de gel comme deux cornes menaçantes. Au milieu de tous les convives en habillés de vêtements sombres, le colosse se repérait au premier coup d'œil dans son costume pourpre.

Eberlué de la voir ainsi en personne, même de loin, Kazuya ne put détacher son regard de cet homme, même lorsque Kyoko le tira de force hors de la scène. C'est vrai qu'il était intimidant, Tatsumi n'avait pas exagéré. Heihachi Mishima dégageait une assurance et une puissance hors du commun. Il souriait d'un air bienveillant mais la main tenant son verre congratulateur semblait capable de broyer un rocher comme une coquille de noix. Irradié par cette aura extraordinaire, Kazuya oublia l'espace d'un instant qu'il était censé le détester et le rendre responsable de tous ses malheurs.

Alors que toute la troupe vidait les lieux et que l'adolescent à la traîne, se faisait emmener par sa camarade, Heihachi darda soudain son regard vers lui et ses petits yeux de rongeurs plongèrent directement dans les orbes écarquillés de Kazuya. Tout se passa en un éclair : le jeune homme sentit un flux d'électricité parcourir son corps entier et lui arracha un léger cri qui se mourut dans sa gorge.

- Kazuya ?

Kyoko exécuta un bond de recul, soudain effrayée. Sans doute avait-elle pris un coup de jus malencontreusement. Sentant le décor tourner dangereusement autour de lui, Kazuya attrapa sa tête entre ses mains et tenta de retrouver ses esprits. Que se passait-il bon sang ? Une crise d'hypoglycémie ? Son taux de sucre était pourtant au beau fixe, d'ailleurs depuis quand le manque de sucre produisait de l'électricité statique. N'importe quoi ! Il fallait se ressaisir. A un mètre de lui, Kyoko n'avait pas bougé.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Ca ne va pas ?

- Excusez-moi !

Dispensé de répondre, Kazuya se dressa aussitôt comme une fusée sur le point de décoller et fit volte-face au son de cette voix inconnue. Un homme quelconque en costume quelconque s'avança vers les deux adolescents d'une démarche quelconque.

- Vous êtes des danseurs de la troupe de Midori Yamada.

C'était à la fois une interrogation et une affirmation.

- Oui, répondit tout de même Kyoko un peu surprise.

L'homme braqua son regard sur Kazuya, qui se demanda bêtement l'espace d'une seconde si ce monsieur était venu réclamer un autographe. Il fut bien vite détrompé.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? questionna l'homme d'un ton abrupt.

Légèrement interloqué de cet intérêt soudain qu'on lui portait, Kazuya consulta un instant Kyoko du regard comme s'il avait oublié la réponse et qu'elle pouvait l'aider à la retrouver. Tant bien même fût-ce le cas, Kyoko ne l'aurait pas épaulé le moins du monde, contrariée que l'homme ne lui eût pas demandé son prénom _à elle._

- Kazuya Kimura, répondit-il alors, pourquoi ?

- Monsieur Mishima a apprécié votre style, expliqua le messager, il aimerait vous féliciter personnellement.

Il fallut un long moment pour que l'information pénétrât le cerveau de l'adolescent. Mishima ? Félicitation ? Il allait rencontrer Heihachi Mishima en personne. Kazuya déglutit avec difficulté et sentit monter en lui une bouffée de trac plus paralysante encore qu'avant de monter sur scène, peu de temps auparavant.

- C'est sérieux ? s'étrangla-t-il complètement déboussolé.

- Très sérieux, jeune homme ! répondit l'émissaire d'un ton sans réplique. Vous venez ? Monsieur Mishima vous attend dans son bureau.

On peut aisément imaginer dans quel état d'incrédulité totale, d'intimidation et d'excitation pouvait se trouver Kazuya lorsqu'il fut introduit dans l'immense bureau du grand Heihachi Mishima. Ce dernier, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil à roulettes, tournait le dos à la porte et admirait le paysage multicolore du Japon nocturne. Malgré l'heure tardive, la mégapole nipponne grouillait de vie, preuve en était les bâtiments illuminés de toutes les couleurs, le bruit du trafic éternellement dense et des clameurs humaines, qui parvenaient jusqu'aux occupants du building.

- Le voici monsieur ! annonça l'homme de main d'une voix respectueuse.

Le fauteuil pivota et laissa découvrir Heihachi, qui se leva aussitôt, la mine rayonnante. Même de loin, il était impressionnant et Kazuya se sentit mal à l'aise de plus belle, d'autant plus lorsque le PDG de la Zaibatsu fit signe à son sous-fifre de débarrasser le plancher. Comme dirait l'autre, c'était le moment d'assurer.

- Alors c'est toi, murmura Heihachi en se caressant lentement le menton.

Sa voix était aimable et de prime abord, il ne paraissait pas méchant pourtant Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de rester sur la défensive. C'était Mishima tout de même, le patron sans scrupule, qui avait poussé malgré lui son père au suicide. Prudence donc.

- Je suis très honoré de vous rencontrer, monsieur Mishima répondit Kazuya en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Avec son rimmel encore coulant sur la figure, il devait avoir belle allure tiens ! Le garde ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de se démaquiller. Par chance, Heihachi ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur.

- Approche ! l'invita-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Ne sois pas timide ! Je voudrais mieux te voir.

Bigre ! En disant cela, Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver une ressemblance inquiétante avec la grand-mère du Petit Chaperon Rouge au moment où le loup prend sa place pour piéger la naïve fillette (Les contes de Perrault, c'était un bouquin idiot qu'un étudiant français de la Mishima High School, avec lequel il avait sympathisé, lui avait prêté pour parfaire sa culture générale). A pas feutrés, comme s'il marchait sur des œufs, Kazuya s'avança vers l'homme le plus dangereux de la terre en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Que lui voulait-on à la fin ? Si dans un premier temps, Kazuya avait trouvé la faveur de Mishima pour sa prestation plutôt flatteuse, à présent, il avait surtout envie de s'enfuir loin de ce bureau.

Vu de près, Heihachi paraissait encore plus large et Kazuya pouvait le confirmer puisqu'il gardait les yeux rivés sur les épaules de son interlocuteur. Avant d'entrer dans le bureau, le sbire lui avait conseillé de ne pas trop croiser le regard de Mishima. A l'instar des chats, ce dernier pouvait prendre un contact visuel pour un défi. Heihachi ressemblait à un arbre massif avec ses cheveux comme des branches et sa mine implacable qui disait au défricheur : « tu n'arriveras pas à me déraciner. ». Malgré cela, il avait toujours son espèce de sourire, qui le faisait passer pour un bonhomme affable et qui suscitait inexorablement la sympathie. De ses yeux perçants, Heihachi détailla le visage de son jeune invité ainsi que ses cheveux et son apparence globale comme s'il le passait au scanner.

- Tu t'appelles Kazuya, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, répondit celui-ci avec plus de cérémonial que s'il s'adressait à l'empereur en personne, Kazuya Kimura.

Le sourire boniface d'Heihachi s'élargit quelques peu en entendant ce nom comme s'il évoquait quelque chose pour lui sans qu'il ne se souvînt exactement de ce dont il s'agissait. Avec une familiarité à laquelle l'adolescent ne s'était pas du tout préparé et qui le laissa donc pétrifié d'effarement, Heihachi tendit une main franche et prit sans gêne le menton de Kazuya entre ses doigts pour forcer le jeune homme à le regarder dans les yeux.

Tout se passa alors en un éclair : comme quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés dans la salle de réception, Kazuya se sentit transcendé par un flux électrique au moment où les yeux de faucon d'Heihachi vrillèrent les siens. Pire encore, le jeune homme eut l'impression inexplicable d'être envahi par une vague de colère dévastatrice, comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie de sa vie. Tout à coup une voix nasillarde et irréelle s'éleva dans son cerveau et gronda impérieusement ces mots terribles : « _Tue-le !_ ».

Sans doute Kazuya aurait-il obéi à cet ordre donné par on-ne-sait-qui et se serait-il rué sur Mishima pour essayer de l'étrangler si celui-ci ne l'avait pas brutalement repoussé, le visage soudain livide, comme si lui aussi avait entendu cette voix surnaturelle. Tandis que l'adolescent se massait les tempes pour essayer de remettre en ordre ses pensées, Heihachi, encore ébranlé par ce phénomène, regardait Kazuya avec un mélange de crainte et de suspicion. Au plus profond de lui, le jeune homme serra les dents : l'entretien ne se déroulait pas du tout selon ses vœux.

Autour du grand patron, les quelques gardes, qui faisaient tapisserie dans le fond de la salle, s'animèrent soudain en voyant leur chef en état de choc. Heihachi leur fit signe cependant que tout allait bien. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà retrouvé son faux sourire tout sucre tout miel, à croire que rien ne s'était passé.

- Kimura, répéta Heihachi comme s'il avait subitement retrouvé ce que lui rappelait ce nom, tu ne serais pas le fils de cet ancien salarié qui est mort il y a quelques jours ?

Kazuya remarqua d'emblée qu'il avait eu la délicatesse de dire « il est mort » et non pas « il s'est suicidé » avec un mépris comparable à celui de Lee Chaolan. Ce n'était en rien une marque de compassion cependant mais une formule employée parce qu'elle mettait hors de cause la responsabilité de la Zaibatsu Mishima dans ce décès. Bien qu'Heihachi posât cette question sans méchanceté aucune, elle suscita chez Kazuya un nouvel accès de fureur.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il s'est tué il y a quelques jours, rectifia l'adolescent d'un ton acide.

Il avait presque craché ces mots comme un serpent crache son venin. Heihachi toisa le garçon d'un regard de plus en plus soupçonneux.

- En effet, admit-il magnanime, c'est une fin vraiment tragique.

- Ca, vous pouvez le dire ! C'est d'autant plus tragique que c'est de votre faute !

- Je te demande pardon ? s'exclama Heihachi d'un ton soudain enflammé.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un adolescent de quinze ans et des poussières venait le défier de la sorte au sein de son entreprise. Kazuya savait qu'il était en train de signer son arrêt de mort à parler de la sorte mais il ne pouvait plus interrompre sa litanie à présent qu'il avait commencé. C'était comme si une créature maligne dans son corps l'encourageait sournoisement à déverser son fiel.

- Rien ne serait arrivé si vous n'aviez pas viré mon père ! s'égosilla Kazuya en pointant sur l'homme un index accusateur. Il s'est crevé à la tâche dans votre entreprise pendant vingt ans et vous vous êtes débarrassé de lui comme s'il ne valait rien. C'est dégueulasse, ce que vous avez fait !

Aussitôt les gardes de Mishima avancèrent leurs mains vers le revolver qu'ils portaient tous au ceinturon, comme si l'index avec lequel Kazuya menaçait son interlocuteur était en fait le canon d'une arme à feu. D'un geste de la main, Heihachi immobilisa ses gens.

- Ne bougez pas ! ordonna-t-il sans détourner les yeux du jeune homme.

Il semblait à la fois ébahi par la conduite inqualifiable de ce garçon et… ravi, comme s'il trouvait plaisant de voir enfin quelqu'un lui répondre comme à un égal. Il est vrai qu'Heihachi ne devait pas souvent être contredit étant donné sa position.

- Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi sur ce ton, petit impertinent ?

- Et vous, comment osez-vous parler de mon père devant moi ? rugit Kazuya.

Heihachi ne l'impressionnait plus à présent. Plus rien ne pouvait effrayer ce jeune homme, qui malgré sa frêle carrure et son apparente docilité, était désormais habité par la rage.

- Très intéressant, murmura Heihachi d'une voix doucereuse.

Son regard avait à présent quelque chose de malin et de calculateur, qui déplut profondément à Kazuya. Comme s'il venait de repérer un détail incongru, Heihachi baissa tout à coup ses yeux térébrants sur le torse du jeune homme, qui tressaillit. Certes, il avait une belle étoile pailletée sur son tee-shirt noir, qui venait peut-être d'attirer brutalement le regard du vieil homme d'affaire mais surtout il y avait en-dessous une énorme cicatrice qui balafrait son torse du Nord Est au Sud Ouest en passant par le Massif Central. Ce n'était pas le genre de petite cicatrice qui restait après s'être entaillé le doigt au couteau. Que nenni ! Là, c'était de la cicatrice de compétition, à faire passer Harry Potter, avec son minuscule éclair sur le front, pour un amateur. Le genre de stigmate qui plombe toute une adolescence, surtout dans les vestiaires avant les cours de sport. Bref, l'immondice était masqué par le tee-shirt et l'étoile à paillettes mais Kazuya avait l'étrange impression que c'était ce que le regard pénétrant d'Heihachi cherchait, comme s'il connaissait son existence. Et pourquoi pas ? Si ça se trouve, Mishima avait placé des caméras de surveillance dans les vestiaires de son école. Cette pensée était peut-être déplacée étant donné la circonstance mais elle arracha malgré tout une grimace très interne au jeune distrait.

Tandis que Kazuya et Heihachi s'observaient en chien de faïence, le roi des trouble-fête choisit cet instant mal à propos pour s'inviter.

- Père, est-ce que tout va bien ? J'ai entendu crier.

Kazuya fit volte-face et prit de plein fouet le regard estomaqué de Lee Chaolan. La vue de son rival dans ce bureau était un tableau à la limite du supportable, apparemment. Kazuya, en revanche, ne put s'empêcher de sourire tant la figure de Lee était comique. On eut dit qu'il portait l'un de ces fameux masques de la _Commedia dell'arte_. Très drôle, vraiment ! Au point où il en était, Kazuya n'était pas plus tenu à faire des courbettes au père qu'au fils.

- Tiens mais qui voilà ? Le fils à papa ! commenta-t-il d'un ton railleur. Ah ben tu tombes à pic. Il ne manquait plus que toi.

- Toi ! s'étrangla Lee au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Heihachi. Vous vous connaissez ?

- Oui, lança Lee en pointant son doigt sur Kazuya, c'est Kimura ! Le type dont je t'ai parlé. Celui qui est au lycée avec moi.

- Eh bien je vois que tu es allé baver auprès de papa sur mon compte ! Vous êtes un grand courageux, seigneur Lee.

Celui-ci devint blanc couleur de neige puis rouge écrevisse. Comment osait-il l'humilier ainsi devant son père ? Lee se sentit dévoré par un désir irrésistible d'étrangler cet effronté. Quant à Kazuya, il essayait tant bien que mal d'apaiser cette colère effroyable qui le submergeait et qui paraissait jaillir de nulle part. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, ni dans sa rage, ni dans ses propos. Que lui arrivait-il à la fin ? Ce n'était pas lui qui parlait ainsi. Il n'avait jamais voulu défier Mishima de la sorte, ni même s'en prendre à Lee Chaolan, quoique ce dernier ne l'eût pas volé. On eût dit qu'un autre se substituait à lui et proférait les blâmes à sa place, un être démoniaque qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche apparemment.

- Tu vas regretter ces paroles, Kimura ! morigéna Lee.

- Sans blague ! se moqua Kazuya avec le sourire assorti. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas tout rapporter à ton père. Ca tombe bien, il est sur place.

- Père ! gémit Lee en se tournant pitoyablement vers Heihachi. Vous n'allez pas le laisser me traiter de la sorte.

Malgré son état de transe avancé, Kazuya fut frappé par le vouvoiement solennel entre le père et le fils. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il les voyait quasiment côte à côte, Kazuya songea que Lee ne ressemblait à Heihachi ni de près, ni de loin, peut-être à cause des cheveux teints du jeune homme. Et d'abord pourquoi Lee ne portait-il pas le nom de famille Mishima ? La question paraîtrait-elle déplacée si Kazuya trouvait le cran de la poser ? Heihachi lança à son fils un regard mécontent.

- D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? poursuivit Lee. Pourquoi lui avez-vous demandé de venir ? Vous voulez lui annoncer qu'il est renvoyé du lycée ?

Tu parles d'un scoop ! Après la scène qu'il venait de jouer, être viré du lycée paraissait un traitement de faveur comparé à ce qu'il s'attendait à recevoir en représailles. Kazuya était plutôt convaincu qu'il allait avoir droit à la visite d'un tueur à gages ou autre bourreau du même acabit pour lui administrer sa punition. La mine contrariée d'Heihachi laissa place à une sincère déroute, qui ne lui seyait guère.

- En réalité, marmonna-t-il, je l'avais fait venir pour le féliciter.

Kazuya ouvrit des yeux comme des billes. Il avait légèrement oublié ce détail et comprenait à présent la déconfiture de son ex congratulateur. Décidément, l'entretien avait tourné au vinaigre de façon spectaculaire. Une fois de plus, le faciès de Lee méritait d'être immortalisé sur papier glacé puis de concourir pour le catalogue des cent plus grandes figures à mourir de rire.

- Quoi ? Le féliciter ? Mais de…

- J'en veux pas de vos félicitations ! rugit soudain Kazuya.

Après un répit de quelques secondes, la bête en lui repartait à l'attaque, plus hargneuse que jamais.

- Je préfère me tirer d'ici ! Vous me dégoûtez tous les deux !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Kazuya fonça vers la sortie, qu'il atteignit en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour l'écrire, et s'empressa de quitter la pièce sans se priver de claquer violemment la porte au passage. Parfois dans la vie, il faut savoir être crâne. Juste avant que le lourd battant ne s'abattît brutalement contre la cloison et ne mît un terme définitif à la conversation, l'adolescent fut persuadé d'avoir entendu Heihachi lui lancer en guise de final :

- Au revoir… Kazuya.

- Vous avez vu ? Vous avez vu comment il nous a parlé ? Ce garçon est complètement fou… comme ses parents !

Le teint toujours très rouge, Lee tremblait de la tête au pied, tant sa fureur le consumait.

- Il faut le renvoyer de l'école, continua-t-il, ce type est instable voilà tout. Je ne veux plus voir une énergumène pareil dans mon périmètre.

- Tais-toi Lee ! gronda soudain Heihachi avec agacement. Tu es un incapable et un lâche. Pourquoi faudrait-il que j'intervienne pour résoudre tes petits problèmes ? Apprends donc à gérer tout seul tes affaires ! Si ce Kazuya te cause des soucis, tu n'as qu'à lui donner une leçon par tes propres moyens.

- Mais…, bredouilla Lee mortifié, mais Père…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! beugla Heihachi sévèrement.

Il gardait toujours les yeux braqués sur la porte par laquelle Kazuya venait de sortir, comme s'il pouvait suivre sa progression au moyen d'une vision à rayons X. Lee implosait sous l'effet d'une rage comme il n'en avait jamais connue auparavant. Entre Kazuya et lui, c'était la guerre jusqu'à la mort à présent.

- Il vous a manqué de respect à vous aussi, fit remarquer le jeune homme en dernier recours.

- Je me fiche bien des sautes d'humeur d'un gamin mal élevé, répliqua Heihachi avec une profonde indifférence, contrairement à toi, je suis persuadé que ce garçon n'est pas aussi fou que tu le prétends. Je crois juste qu'il a un sacrée tempérament, ce… Kazuya.

Un étrange sourire passa sur les lèvres d'Heihachi. Lee le remarqua mais ne sut guère ce qu'il signifiait. Peut-être en aurait-il eu une meilleure idée s'il était intervenu plus tôt dans la conversation. Malheureusement pour lui, il était arrivé un peu trop tard et par conséquent n'avait pas pu remarquer qu'au moment où les regards d'Heihachi et de son invité s'étaient croisés, les yeux de Kazuya avait viré au rouge pendant une fraction de seconde.

* * *

**J'adore insérer des petits indices sur le démon qui possède Kazuya. Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cette rencontre explosive entre Kazuya et son père?**

**Avouez que Kazuya a la classe en danseur X)**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**


End file.
